


Intertwined Nerves

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Riding a roller coaster for the first time can be nerve wracking.
Relationships: Tanner Malmedal/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Intertwined Nerves

Y/N closes her eyes immediately when she gets into the cart and the bar goes down. Her breathing shaky as she tries to calm down, not wanting to have an anxiety attack on a roller coaster, or scare the guy sitting next to her.

Her hands clench around the metal bar, when the carts move up a little so other people can get in.

“Are you okay?” A voice asks from beside her.

She squints her eyes at the man, not wanting to fully open them. “Yeah, I’ve just never been on a roller coaster before and I’m kind of freaking out.”

Instead of laughing like she had expected, he just nods. A gentle smile still on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ve been on this thing probably twenty times, it’s a good coaster to ease yourself into.”

She nods, body relaxing a smidge, before tensing again when the carts jolt forward to let the last group of people on.

From of the corner of her eye, she can see the blonde moving his hands as if he was going to make a move to comfort her only to rethink it. “This is going to sound stupid and like I’m a five year old, but could you hold my hand?” She asks, not really thinking her thoughts through, other than she knew if she didn’t calm down she was going to end up passing out due to lack of air.

He grabs her hand with both of his, “Not stupid or childish.” He squeezes her hand gently. “My name’s Tanner by the way.”

“Y/N.” She smiles, body relaxing when he removes one hand, so he can intertwine their fingers. The motions of him playing with her fingers, calming her nerves.

Only screaming leaves both of their mouths for the next five minutes when the ride begins. And as they stumble out of the cart, hands still intertwined, they share large grins.

“That was amazing! I think I might become an adrenaline junky.” Y/N breathes, making him laugh.

He bumps his shoulder into her playfully, “That’s what lots of people say and then they go one with a loop.” He points at the coaster right across from the one they were on.

Seeing that, she shakes her head. “Yeah, I think I’ll past. I’ve never done well with being upside down.”

“Well, there’s like three other roller coasters without loops if you want to go another.” He hesitates, but adds, “I’d go with you, if you wanted.”

She smiles at him, “That sounds really nice, Tanner. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
